


Thanks Angel

by Justkillingtimewhileiwait



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkillingtimewhileiwait/pseuds/Justkillingtimewhileiwait
Summary: A one shot based on 4x15 written with cpdcfcmed7410 and I





	

"You about ready to go?" Erin asked Jay, rubbing her hands together as she made her way back into the bullpen from outside. She still couldn't believe the audacity of Scrap. She'd busted her ass to get his brother off and he acted like an ungrateful ass. 

"Yeah, just give me five," Jay replied, barely looking up from the paperwork he was hurriedly filling in. He was anxious to get out of here tonight, more so then usual. He had negotiations to get under way. 

Erin went and sat in her chair, not bothering to take her coat off since they'd be leaving in a minute and she'd already finished up for the day before she sprung Scrap. Leaning back, she let her gaze fall across the isle and watched Jay work. The hunch of his shoulders stretched the fabric of his shirt as he leaned forward over his desk. She knew exactly how warm and smooth the skin was there. She knew her lips fit perfectly in the curves between his muscles and shoulder blades. She knew she could draw a line of kisses eight freckles long from behind his ear to the curve of his arm. He absentmindedly bit at the corner of his lip as he concentrated and Erin licked her lips unconsciously as she imagined the feel of his teeth gently sinking into her lip instead. Her belly tightened as her eyes fell on his arms, knowing exactly where his veins bulged from exertion as he held his weight off her when he lay over her. Goosebumps rose on her skin imagining his strong hands playing over her body. 

Her eyes continued to wander over his features, daydreaming. When she refocused on his head, she was no longer staring at the semi trained waves on top that she knew tightened into unruly curls when wet but into the blue of Jay's eyes. They were dancing with amusement as a smirk spread across his face. She felt her cheeks redden, knowing full well the cocky bastard had caught her fantasizing about him. 

"I'm ready when you are," Jay chuckled, suggestively raising his eyebrows at her. 

Erin rolled her eyes at him but she didn't suppress her smile as she got to her feet. "Good because I'm starving!" 

"Of course you are," he laughed. "Where am I taking you for dinner?"

"Wait, you're buying?" She teased in mock surprise. 

"Yup, whatever you want." He replied smugly. 

"Hmm, in that case," Erin tried to think of the most expensive restaurant they'd be allowed into wearing jeans. 

"Oh no," Jay said with a mix of humour and apprehension. 

Erin laughed again as she made her way ahead of Jay down the stairs, affording him the opportunity to let his eyes roam over her backside, appreciating her curves the way she'd been doing to him moments ago. 

He couldn't wait to get his negotiations started. He half expected her to say no when he'd all but reduced himself to begging to have first go at driving their new rig. It had been worth the grovelling though. So worth it. And now that he'd had a taste he felt it necessary to renegotiate the terms of their partnership. He wasn't going to insist he drive from now on, he couldn't expect her to give up that kind of control, nor did he want to take that from her. If he were completely honest it was kind of hot his girl was such a badass behind the wheel. But he didn't see anything wrong with them splitting the driving. He knew she felt safe with him, trusted him. Surely she would see the fairness in sharing the driving fifty-fifty? Of course he'd make sure to properly thank her during the negotiations too. 

When the waiter finished pouring the glasses of wine Jay suggested they order, forgoing the pints of beer they usually opted for, Jay held up his glass. Erin cocked her head to the side, amused, but raised her glass to toast with him.  
"Thanks Angel," he said tipping his glass against hers with a wink, knowing she'd understand he was appreciative of getting to drive the truck earlier tonight. Erin laughed out loud. The raspy tone always made his heart beat speed up.  
"You're welcome grasshopper," she replied cheekily. 

Jay made a face at her. He wasn't sure he liked this new nickname but he'd play along if it got him what he wanted. 

They teased and bantered over dinner, unwinding from the intensity of the day. Jay loved this time with Erin, when they transitioned from partners to lovers with their easy friendship bridging the two. It was sometimes difficult keeping things professional and focused on the job but it was always easy coming home together. 

It wasn't hard to watch Erin slowly lick the chocolate cake from her fork as she savoured every bite of their shared dessert either. God he loved the way this woman appreciated food. He was also getting anxious to get home. 

After paying they headed out. In the car Jay decided to start negotiations. “So I was thinking,” he started, letting his fingers softly dance across her thigh as she drove.

“Oh yea,” she said giving him a sideways glance and a smirk. 

“Yea. You trust me, so I was thinking we should at least split driving fifty-fifty,” he said letting his fingers dance closer between her legs. 

She smacked his hand away trying to focus as she drove. “Yea I dunno about that,” she said holding in her smile. 

“Erin,” he started but refused to beg again. “I’ll make it worth it and you know it,” he said squeezing her thigh as she looked for a parking spot outside the apartment. 

Erin slightly chuckled as she parked. He was right. While everyone thought she wore the pants in the relationship, Jay dominated in the bedroom. And really their relationship was fifty-fifty like it’s supposed to be. Maybe it was time she let everyone see that because she did trust him. 

As they got out and headed in she said, “What do I get for fifty-fifty driving?” she asked.

Jay leaned down and whispered in her ear exactly what he planned to do to her. Erin let out a shiver as she bit her lip. “We’ll see,” she winked as they headed up. 

Once inside the apartment, Jay pushed her back against the door and kissed her hard. He left her breathless as she held on to his neck. “I’m just getting started,” he whispered picking her up and carrying her to bed. 

Erin squealed and giggled as he tossed her on the bed before stripping. He knew she’d been admiring him earlier while he finished paperwork so he’d let her get a good look before he properly thanked her.  
He knew she was totally turned on by the time he was completely naked and crawling over her kissing.

“Patience Erin,” he whispered, kissing her lips.

Erin arched up, her jeans and sweater rubbing all over him. He pushed her back to the bed. “Patience,” he said again making her growl. 

He slowly stripped her, worshipping her body with kisses as he went. Once he had her naked, he sat back on his heels just admiring her body. “So….. about driving fifty-fifty,” he whispered, his fingers softy trailing over her thighs and hips as he used his knees to spread her open. 

“I dunno,” she said watching him as she tried to lay still. “Make it worth it, and we’ll talk,” she smirked. 

“Oh it’ll be worth it,” he said kissing her hard. He put her hands above her head on her pillow. “Do not move them,” he said. 

Erin just watched him, panting for breath, as he kissed down her body. He grabbed her hips giving them a gentle squeeze as he eyed her up and down. 

He loved the effect he had on her, loved that he did this to her. “You will say yes,” he smirked before blowing a breath across her. 

Erin wiggled and he grabbed her hips holding her still. “Don’t move,” he said again. He held her hips as he slowly lowered himself to the bed. 

“Jay,” she panted knowing he was going to do exactly what she loved to get his way. 

“You’re an angel,” he whispered before his tongue snuck out and licked her up. Erin’s hips arched, a moan escaped, and her hands came down to tug his hair. 

Jay pulled back making her moan and toss her head; “I said don’t move,” he said moving her hands back. 

A whimper escaped her lips and he knew he had her. “I mean it Erin, don’t move,” he said getting a nod from her. 

He pinned her hips again before slowly licking her once more. “Jay,” she moaned as he did it again.

“Say yes,” he whispered keeping his tongue moving super slow just savoring her.

Erin just grunted moving her hands back to his hair and tugging. Jay immediately stopped again and put her hands back. “Don’t make me cuff you,” he whispered nipping at her ear.

“Fuck,” she panted arching against him. 

Jay smirked as he slowly kissed back down her body setting her on fire. “So wet,” he whispered slowly licking again and letting his tongue lazily circle her clit. 

Erin whimpered and moaned, her head tossing side to side at his torture. “Say yes Erin. Say you trust me enough,” he whispered slowly doing it again. 

“Jay,” she whimpered, her hips arching as he pushed them back down. 

“Say it,” he whispered nipping the inside of her thigh. 

“Yes, God yes, please,” she moaned.

Jay smiled and placed a soft kiss on her clit. “Yes what?” he whispered ,spreading her lips wide to him.

“You can drive. I trust you,” she panted as she locked her eyes on him. 

“I know you do,” he smiled before his lips locked over her clit and he sucked hard. He didn’t let up even though her hands made it back to his hair, tugging. He sucked and flicked her never letting up. 

She tugged hard on his hair letting him know she was about to come as she moaned his name over and over. He slid two fingers in her still sucking her clit and she exploded moaning and screaming his name.

He licked her up letting his fingers rest in her as she rode it out. As she caught her breath he slowly eased his fingers out and kissed on her. “You’re an angel,” he whispered again kissing her lips. 

“Your angel,” she smiled locking her legs around him. Jay kissed her hard as he slid into her. 

“My angel. My Erin,” he panted.

She nodded, her eye glassy from their love making and her love for him, being surrounded in his love. “Don’t hold back,” she whispered just needing him.

Jay buried his face in her neck, his control slipping from needing her all day. Thoughts of taking her in the truck having floated through his head. He kissed and sucked on the sensitive spots on her neck as he thrust hard and fast. 

Erin held on knowing this was exactly how the night would end after letting him drive, needing it just as much as him. She arched into him, squeezed him, kept him going until they were both teetering on the edge. “I’m gonna come,” she panted arching up hard. 

Jay’s moan was the only answer she needed that he would too. She arched up again and squeezed him tight sending them both into oblivion. 

It took several minutes for them to come down and he snuggled her after. “You really are an angel,” he whispered, making her giggle as they basked in the afterglow. 

“You’re welcome grasshopper,” she giggled as he groaned, snuggling her close.


End file.
